


By My Side

by Rabid_X



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Brief mention of homophobia, First Time, M/M, Rimming, brief mention of genetically augmented carnivorous berserker humanoid woolly rhinoceros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_X/pseuds/Rabid_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve used to have hope but Thor has hope <i>now</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrometheusHarpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrometheusHarpe/gifts).



> an unbeta'd gift to my wonderful roomie who loves this pair. Please let me know if you find mistakes!

“Thor…” Steve’s voice was ragged to his own ears. Apparently it sounded good to Thor because his smile was feral as he pressed his thigh up further, shoved Steve harder against the wall. “I don’t, oh God, wait…”

Thor stilled and smiled down at Steve. “Am I doing this wrong?”

Steve stared at Thor like the man was crazy. And okay, yes he probably qualified as that by Earth standards but, as Tony loved to point out, Thor wasn’t from around here. “No, not that I’m one to judge. But… why?”

The slight flicker of doubt in Thor’s eyes wasn’t something Steve was used to. “I am sorry,” Thor stepped back. “I suppose I just hoped.”

And _that_ hit too close to home for Steve. He’d hoped once upon a time too. And he wasn’t the completely inexperienced virgin they all thought. He’d never had what he considered actual intercourse but there were several nights that Bucky had reached for him, hands roaming his skin, always careful not to let Steve get so worked up he had a coughing fit. Fist tight around his dick, twisting and stroking slowly, showing Steve how to do the same to his and that was the first time Steve hoped. 

That hope faded during the Howling Commandos one and only Pacific Theater mission. They chased down a stray group of HYDRA in a bloody battle on one of the smaller islands. Too many Japanese and American soldiers died, brutally, terribly and on the transport back Morita huddled against Dum Dum, eyes squeezed shut, Dum Dum’s huge arms holding him steady.

Bucky had looked uncomfortable and gave anyone who glanced in their direction the hairy eyeball. He’d slipped up next to Steve and grumbled softly. “Jesus, they can’t do that here. They can’t be stuck known as queers.”

The panic in his voice was the only thing that kept Steve from belting him right then. “I think we can comfort each other without worrying about that, Buck. Morita’s in pain that’s all. Dum Dum cares. We all do.”

And they did, each Howling Commando crowding around, leveling deadly glares at any other soldier who snickered or approached. And they got through it and Morita joked about needing at least a movie first next time but Bucky’s fear put a new wedge between them.

Then there was Peggy. Even when she was mad at him, even when Bucky was confused and not touching him, falling dead beside a frozen river, Peggy was hope. Hope that died the second he hit the cold water and couldn’t hear her voice any more. 

Thor was looking at him like he was hope. That Steve was Bucky and Peggy and it all just died in front of him. 

A big hand patted his chest and Thor stepped back, turning to walk away and Steve couldn’t move. He was stuck, mind racing. Thor was loud, boisterous and arrogant. But he admitted his mistakes, he was joyful and he cared so damn much about everyone. And he was always there, helping Steve up after a genetically engineered, carnivorous, giant rhinoceros ran him over just an hour ago, after he’d gotten shot by Chitauri, after everything the world threw at them so far. Helping him metaphorically up in the middle of the night when dreams drove him from sleep, Thor was usually there with an understanding nod and a suggestion of story telling or a quiet game of cards. How the hell had Steve missed that?

“Thor?” His voice was small and he wasn’t sure Thor heard him, the edge of his red cape flicking around the door as he left and Steve slumped. Shit. Looking down at his boots, he tried again, louder. “Thor!”

“I am right here, Captain.”

Steve looked up and smiled, nerves making him lick his lips. Thor’s eyes followed the slick of his tongue and that was new. It made Steve shiver. 

“Don’t go. I… have no idea what you want or what I want but don’t go.”

Thor chuckled and tugged Steve close. “What I want is to make you smile more, to be where you need me to be, to…” He stopped when Steve pressed fingers to his lips. 

“Kiss me again?” Steve asked and Thor grinned as he complied. 

This kiss was gentle and it made Steve’s knees weak. Thor was almost coaxing him this time, lips teasing and sliding along his, tongue darting out to flick along Steve’s bottom lip. It was so different from the first almost desperate assault that Steve moaned and Thor took advantage, slicking his tongue past Steve’s lips. Thor tasted like ozone and something sweet and dark and, _God_ he was slowly violating Steve’s mouth. When he pulled back, he bit Steve’s bottom lip lightly and Steve caught himself on Thor’s arms to keep from hitting the ground.

“Shall we shower and meet, perhaps my room?” Thor asked, forehead to Steve’s. “Or we could clean ourselves in my bath.”

“I… that,” Steve breathed. “Your bath.”

The walk from the Quinjet hanger to Thor’s room went quicker than Steve expected and he found himself pressed against the closed bedroom door, huge hands unbuckling his uniform. He laughed and tried to unhook Thor’s cape and put his shield down all at once. Thor chuckled back, eyes crinkled at the corners and dancing. Eventually, with a bit of mystical help with Thor’s armor, their clothes were piled on the floor and Steve shifted nervously, head down.

“Your body is beautiful, Steven,” Thor said. “You cannot be ashamed of it.”

“I’m not,” Steve said, looking up. “I’m nervous.”

Thor tilted his head and stroked callused fingers along Steve’s cheek. He followed them with his lips and gathered Steve close to him. As Thor’s lips traveled to his neck, Steve wondered if they’d even make it to the shower. Goosebumps crawled along his skin as Thor’s teeth worried at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. 

“I like the taste of sweat on your skin,” Thor huffed against his neck and Steve’s cock throbbed hard. 

“Thor, please,” Steve started, voice shaky. “Shower?”

Thor growled softly but smiled as he took Steve’s hand and led him to the bathroom. As the water warmed, his hands kept roaming Steve’s body, kneading tense muscles and caressing sensitive spots along his back. In the huge shower stall, he soaped them both up and pressed Steve against the cool tile wall and kissed him breathless, their cocks rubbing together between soapy bodies. Then Thor turned them into the water jets, using his hands to sluice water and soap off them both, fingers teasing into the cleft of Steve’s ass, getting everything clean.

Just as Steve thought he was going to loose his mind, Thor turned off the water and ushered Steve out. They toweled off separately, Steve hissing as he dried his aching cock. The noise drew Thor’s attention and he tossed his towel aside and sunk to his knees on the bathmat in front of Steve.

He grasped Steve’s cock, stroking lightly, before licking a bead of moisture off the tip. Steve moaned and reached over Thor’s head to grab the side of the sink. Then Thor licked around the crown and slid his mouth down the shaft. Steve moaned again, higher this time, and closed his eyes, the image of Thor’s lashes fluttering shut seared into his mind. The rough scrape of Thor’s beard against his thighs was foreign but surprisingly good and the slight scrape of Thor’s teeth pulled a cry out from his throat. 

Then Thor grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer, his cock pressing down Thor’s throat and Steve’s eyes flew open. He was already so close to the edge that he knew he wasn’t going to last long and struggled to tell Thor so. Thor only hummed around him and Steve choked out his name and came hard, body tensing and thighs shaking. Thor continued to swallow and suck, carefully pulling off Steve’s cock and raising up to hold him close.

“Did that take the edge off?” Thor asked. 

All Steve could do was nod. Thor nuzzled the side of his head and hugged him. The care he took in this hug had Steve smiling. Thor hugs were usually boisterous affairs, complete with lack of air and feet off the ground. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and turned for a kiss. 

“Bed?” He asked, blushing slightly. Thor thumbed his cheek and agreed.

Watching Thor stride to the bed, head high and shoulders back for all the world like he was striding into a throne room in ceremonial garb instead of completely naked and hard made Steve laugh happily. The sly smile and hair toss he got in return twisted something in his chest and he couldn’t stop himself pressing closer for another kiss. Thor returned it enthusiastically, those big arms again wrapping around Steve. Thor was the only one who made Steve feel physically normal on a daily basis. Not weak and tired like before his change just… human. 

Thor broke the kiss with a small peck to Steve’s lips and laid down on the bed, tugging Steve with him. He found himself sprawled half on top of what felt like miles of bare skin and muscles, Thor’s body warm and firm under him. He nuzzled Thor’s chest, trying to calm the hammering surge of nerves that made him shiver. 

“What is it that you fear, Steven?”

Steve laughed and raised his head. “Steve. And I honestly don’t know. I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Then, Steve, allow me to take care of you,” Thor said, blue eyes dark and full of enough lust to curl Steve’s toes. Steve nodded, feeling breathless already.

He rolled them pinning Steve to the bed and kissed him, roughly claiming his mouth with deep strokes of his tongue. Huge hands rubbed down his sides, fingers massaging and dragging along his skin. Steve moaned and twisted under Thor, nervousness fading with each pass of Thor’s hands. Then thumbs caught on his nipples and he gasped, arching up. Thor chuckled against his lips and dipped his head to bite and suck at Steve’s neck, thumbs rubbing circles over peaked nubs.

This was more than he’d ever done before and his body felt on fire with need. He clutched at Thor’s back as he moved lower and lower down his body. Teeth and tongue scraped and licked, twisting his stomach into fluttering knots. He found his hands laced into Thor’s hair, tugging hard and Thor’s moan thrummed through his chest. When Thor finally raised his head Steve saw he was almost as out of control as he was, cock rubbing against Steve’s thigh, Thor not even trying to control the thrusts.

“Jesus,” Steve breathed and tugged harder at Thor’s hair. “Kiss me, please.” His voice broke on the plea and Thor raised up and bit at his lips, cock slotting in next to Steve’s. He shouldn’t even be hard again, despite his body’s maximized potential, but he rutted up, cock throbbing.

“I am going to have you, Steve,” Thor growled. “Have all you think you can give me and more.”

Before he could even breathe Steve found himself flipped over and Thor’s teeth biting his shoulder. He arched up against the pain and felt it fuzz over into pleasure. Any mark left wouldn’t stay but he wished like hell it would. Wished he could rub it later and feel the pain and pleasure all over again. 

Thor’s cock pressed up between the cheeks of his ass and Steve froze. Thor was way too big to just push in but was he going to try? Another laugh rumbled down through his body and Thor raised up, tugging at Steve’s hips until they were in the air. Steve pressed his face, hot and embarrassed at the thought of how he looked, into a pillow.

“Don’t worry, I would not use you in such an ill manner. I have thought about this many a night and will not treat you so badly.” Thor said, bed shifting and dipping as he moved. “Unless you begged nicely.”

“Hell…” Steve fisted his hands in the covers. Thor had thought about this, had maybe touched himself and murmured Steve’s name the way he was now, kissing along Steve’s back. He shook again, but this time he earned a bite to his ass instead of a gentling touch. Then his cheeks were spread and a warm tongue licked over his hole. 

Thor had thought about _this_? Thought about pressing his tongue inside and, oh god, moving it in and out of him in a staggeringly hot parody of sex? Steve shuddered as he felt something pushing in with Thor’s tongue, blunt and thicker, much less yielding. “I-is that your thumb?”

Thor hummed and Steve whined at the vibration. Thor kept up his assault, tongue and thumb pressing deeper and down, stretching the taut ring of muscle. His beard scraped Steve’s balls and he thumped the bed with a fist. It was all burning and he really wanted to stop shaking but everything Thor did took more and more control from him. Like that searching knuckle that pressed up behind his balls and Steve sobbed into the pillow. Dull spikes of pleasure spread out from that spot and Steve’s breath caught in his throat.

Another chuckle reverberated through his body and Steve turned his head to scowl at Thor. There was no heat behind the look as the corners of his lips couldn’t stop turning up. Thor’s eyes sparkled at him over the curve of his ass and Steve snorted laughter, burying his face in the pillow once more. “Your tongue is in my ass,” he muttered and had he ever thought someone would do that?

He heard Thor smack his lips even as his tongue was removed, but the thumb stayed. “Was it too strange?”

“A little maybe,” Steve said. “But it felt good.” His cheeks burned as he looked back again and saw Thor wipe his mouth on the back of a broad hand. Maybe someday he’d stop blushing but with the way Thor looked at him, he knew it wouldn’t be any time soon.

“Good,” Thor said and grinned wickedly. “It is your first time and I promise you I will make sure you will want this again. Many times.”

“Ah geeze,” Thor’s voice was low and heavy and shot straight to Steve’s stomach. 

There was a dull popping sound and a drizzle of cool liquid over where Thor’s thumb pressed inside him. Steve pressed his face back into the pillow as Thor worked the slickness into him with his thumb. Carefully other fingers and more liquid were added and Steve found himself rocking his hips back after a while, the burn fading to sensitive openness. Steve raised his head, gasping for air. His cock was throbbing and wetting his stomach and the sheets with pre-come. 

“Thor.”

Thor lifted up and Steve heard more slicking sounds and Thor moaned, his fingers inside Steve twitching. “Just another moment, Steve. Raise up.”

“With your fingers… oh God…”

Steve pushed up until he was on hands and knees, fighting not to squirm too much. Thor’s fingers were flexing slowly inside him, keeping him open. “I will not hurt you,” Thor said as he withdrew his fingers only to replace them with the blunt nudge of his cock.

“Breathe in deep, Steve. I will go slow,” Thor said, his voice soft.

The push of Thor’s cock was steady and slow as promised. Steve supposed it was to give him time to adjust to the bigger press of it, the burn and ache that it brought and he found himself holding his breath. His thighs shook from holding still, instinct shouting at him to pull away or maybe push back. He gasped and gave in, pushing his hips back. Thor grunted and rubbed the small of his back.

“Careful. Do not hurt yourself,” Thor’s voice was rough and Steve grinned. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yes,” Steve clenched around Thor’s cock. “Is… is it all in?”

Thor chuckled. “Yes, my greedy one, it is.”

Steve laughed and hung his head. “Just give me a minute. You’re um, it’s… just a minute.”

“Take your time. I am enjoying the embrace of your body very much,” Thor said. Steve felt him shift again, wiping his slicked fingers off on the sheets by his knees. “You can squeeze as much as you like. It feels wonderful.”

Steve clenched again and groaned. “It does. Please, Thor, can you move?”

“Eager is very, very good,” Thor rumbled and began to move.

Slow and hard was how it felt, and Steve squeezed around him, teeth biting into his lip. It didn’t hurt, it was just intrusive. Thor’s cock filled him in a way he never really thought about, his abstract fantasies never covered this. Gradually the intrusion lessened turning into a warm frission that traveled his body. He groaned again and started tilting his hips to meet Thor’s thrusts as it became easier.

“Yes,” Thor hissed, one hand gripping Steve’s hip, the other still rubbing circles on his back.

Encouraged, Steve thrust back. Soon the slap of flesh and panting filled the room. Steve felt like he was close, so damn close to something amazing and he begged for more. Thor snarled and reached under Steve’s chest and hauled him up, back pressed tight to Thor’s chest. Steve yelled, the angle hitting something electric inside him. He threw his arm back and tangled fingers into Thor’s hair, holding fast as Thor pounded into him.

He was sweating and Thor was growling and seething hot breath against his neck, foreign words and Steve’s name lashing his skin. Steve felt him shake, hips becoming erratic and then Thor thrust deep into him and shouted his name. His cock pulsed inside Steve and Steve whined, free hand going to his cock only to find Thor’s hand reaching for it. Thor fisted him, pre-come slicking over his palm. Thor’s hips kept moving, circling as he road out his orgasm. Steve whined and shook, feeling torn apart as he came. 

Thor’s hand kept stroking until Steve slumped in his embrace, Thor’s cock slipping out of him. They were both a mess but Thor lowered them to the bed and man-handled Steve until he was on his back. He curled up against Steve’s side, arm thrown over his chest as they laid there, panting for air. When sweat had cooled on his skin and everything else became sticky, Steve tried to get up. 

Thor grumbled and pressed Steve back down, getting up himself and somewhat unsteadily walking to the bathroom. He returned with a towel and a warm washcloth and wiped Steve down, careful of his spent cock. Then he tossed them casually aside and curled back up, tugging Steve close. 

“Is that,” Steve whispered, voice hoarse, “what you wanted?”

“You are what I want.” Thor chuckled and nuzzled in closer. “Stay by my side,” he murmured against Steve’s throat, “and I will stay by yours. Is that what _you_ want?” 

Steve smiled and snagged the shoved aside cover and pulled it over the both of them. “Yes, it is.”


End file.
